


She was everything

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, It gets better I promise, Learning to not give a shit, the lesbians lived, what a nice change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Loony Lovegood embodied everything Pansy had ever hated.It was so annoying that you could confuse it for attractiveness.She had never desired someone so much.Underage but everything's consensual and not explicit and the girls are 16 or 17.





	She was everything

She embodied everything Pansy had ever hated.

First, she was WEIRD and it was unquestionably a bad start.

She believed in things that didn't exist. Worse : she saw them !

She was mad. As mad as a hatter. Only a mad person would use radishes as earrings.

Also, she was blond, and that was a capital crime. Pansy didn't like blond girls. They always stole your boyfriends. Astoria had done so without remorse.

Plus she was a blood traitor.

Moreover, she had shitty tastes. You couldn't wear a mustard yellow sweater with a peacock blue skirt ! - According to Pansy, you just didn't wear mustar yellow. Or peacock blue either, except under torture- 

In spite of everything, the girl had a certain something.

Her protruding eyes had such a lovely blue color. 

She was tender. She was kind and comforting. 

She looked so candid.

Her fair hair, her pale skin, her ethereal air...

It was attractive. So attractive...

Those thoughts were dangerous. Pansy had never thought about a girl in this way before.

Must be teenagehood. Hormons, all that stuff...

She couldn't think that way. It wasn't allowed. It was unnatural.

She had to marry Theodore the day she'd turn twenty-one. It was set in stone. Their fathers had signed a contract. 

Even if they hadn't, a girl had to marry a boy. Her mother had taught her so. Even if she hadn't taught her much else.

Then why did her name roll so sweetly on her tongue ? 

Why did her skin feel so soft under Pansy's touch ? 

Why were her lips so tempting ? 

Why did she shiver when seductive words were whispered in her ear ? 

Why was it so natural ? 

Luna was weird. She was mad. She was a bloodtraitor. She was even blond, by Merlin ! She didn't have a fashion sense. Even worse - she was a girl.

She was everything Pansy had ever hated. 

And maybe for all these reasons, Pansy loved her more than she thought herself to be able to.


End file.
